Postman Pat's Perfect Painting
Postman Pat's Perfect Painting is the twenty-sixth episode of Postman Pat Season 3. It was written by Anna Cunningham. Summary The children are making a piece of artwork about the most exciting thing that has happened to them that year. Characters *Pat *Jess *Julian Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *Nikhil Bains *P.C. Selby *Lucy Selby *Doctor Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Mr. Pringle *Charlie Pringle *Ted Glen (does not speak) *Sara Clifton (cameo) *Alf Thompson (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket Locations *Pat's House *Post Office *Greendale Primary School *Greendale Station *The Church *The Vicarage *The Green *The Surgery *Mr. Pringle's House *The Bains' House *Garner Hall *River Penn Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, the Reverend, P.C. Selby and Mr. Pringle *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Janet James as Julian and Lucy *Carole Boyd as Mrs. Goggins, Dorothy, Mrs. Pottage, Doctor Gilbertson, Sarah Gilbertson and Charlie *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill, Tom and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Katy, Nisha and Meera Trivia *Stock footage from Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day, Postman Pat and the Ice Ladder, Postman Pat and the Spotty Situation, Postman Pat Clowns Around, Postman Pat and the Runaway Kite, Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat and the Train Inspector, Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket, Postman Pat and a Job Well Done, Postman Pat and the Flying Saucers and Postman Pat's Pigeon Post is used. *Lucy's picture is about a scene from Postman Pat's Popstars. Goofs *A few mistakes are made due to stock from Postman Pat and the Job Swap Day being used: **Mr. Pringle says part of his announcement towards the beginning without moving his lips. **Alf Thompson is in the classroom for no reason at all. **Most of the children (excluding Charlie) look depressed about Mr. Pringle's announcement and Sarah's idea even though they are meant to be happy about them. **Julian has his jacket off for most of the time, but has it on when the stock footage from the aforementioned episode is not used. *Tom has no eyebrows when he says "Or the most exciting." and when Mrs. Pottage spots the twins' collage. *Pat says they that he and Jess got stuck in the woods during the events of Postman Pat's Pigeon Post, when really they were stranded by the river in the middle of the open country. *When Pat arrives at the church, his van's front number plate is missing. *Sarah says "Stupid Collage!" without moving her lips. *When Bill tells Sarah about his clown act with Pat, you can see a sudden end in his wrist. *Bill looks happy when he runs out of purple paint. *In a long shot of Greendale, Ted is on board the Greendale Rocket as it pulls into the station. However in a following close-up, Ajay is by himself and the mail truck suddenly disappears from the rear of the train. *Sarah looks happy when she moans about not starting her picture. *Mr. Pringle has no eyebrows, when Charlie puts out his model at Parents' Evening. *Sarah ripped up her collage, but it some how ends up on display and intact at the end of the episode. Gallery PostmanPat'sPefectPaintingTitleCard.jpg|Title Card PostmanPatandtheIceLadder.jpg|Stock Footage PostmanPatClownsAround.jpg|Stock Footage Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes